For What It's Worth
by Fanlady
Summary: Kaizo bersumpah akan melindungi yang paling berharga baginya. Meski harus menggunakan cara tak menyenangkan sekalipun. /Untuk #Siblingisasi


Kaizo tak akan pernah melupakan hari saat semuanya bermula.

Hari itu sama seperti hari-hari normal yang lainnya. Ia pergi ke sekolah, mengikuti berbagai pelatihan untuk menjadi seorang penjelajah antariksa. Itu cita-citanya. Tak peduli berapa kali pun sang ibu melarang, Kaizo tetap bersikeras. Suatu hari nanti ia akan menjadi seorang pengembara galaksi yang dikenal oleh semua orang. Ia akan menjadi kapten dari pesawat angkasanya sendiri, dan ia akan memiliki tim yang akan menemaninya berkelana dari satu galaksi ke galaksi lainnya.

Mimpinya itu terasa begitu menyenangkan setiap kali ia membayangkannya, dan Kaizo memutuskan ia tak akan pernah melepas mimpinya.

Orangtuanya adalah ilmuwan. Mereka merakit dan menciptakan benda-benda berteknologi canggih yang kemudian akan digunakan pemerintah untuk mengatur setiap sistem di kota mereka. Perdagangan, transportasi, pertahanan, dan bahkan alat-alat tempur paling mutakhir diciptakan sendiri oleh orangtuanya.

Saat kecil Kaizo sering merengek minta dibuatkan senjata tempur untuknya sendiri. Pistol laser super canggih yang bisa menembak objek dengan radius ratusan meter, atau jam kuasa yang membuatnya bisa memiliki berbagai kekuatan super untuk bertempur dengan musuh. Tapi tentu saja orangtuanya menolak. Kaizo masih terlalu muda untuk mengenal senjata-senjata tempur. Ia harus lebih banyak berlatih dan membuktikan bahwa dirinya pantas memiliki senjata-senjata itu.

Sore itu Kaizo baru saja pulang dari latihan tempurnya, dan yang menyambutnya di rumah hanya si kecil Pang.

"A-bang! A-bang!"

Pang berlari dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya, nyaris tersandung karpet yang bergelombang tak rata dan Kaizo buru-buru menangkapnya sebelum terjatuh.

"Abang 'kan sudah bilang jangan lari-lari, Pang," tegur Kaizo. Ia mencubit gemas pipi gembul sang adik, dan Pang tertawa senang.

Kaizo menggendong Pang dan melangkah ke arah dapur. Biasanya sang ibu tengah memasak makan malam pada jam segini, namun saat ia tiba di sana tak ada siapa-siapa.

"Ibu mana, Pang?" tanya Kaizo pada adik kecilnya.

"Pang 'ga tau," sahut Pang, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Kaizo berjalan memeriksa seisi rumah, tapi tetap tak menemukan siapa pun. Ke mana orangtuanya pergi? Suara-suara ribut di luar mengusik perhatian Kaizo. Ia melangkah menghampiri jendela ruang depan untuk mengintip, namun sebelum langkahnya sempat mencapai jendela, suara ledakan keras terdengar dan dinding-dinding rumahnya bergetar.

Secepat kilat Kaizo merunduk dan berlindung di balik sofa. Ia memeluk Pang erat, berusaha melindunginya saat rumah mereka meledak hancur menjadi serpihan.

Pang menangis dalam dekapannya, sementara Kaizo terbatuk-batuk berusaha menyingkirkan debu yang menghalangi pandangannya. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan ia menyadari adanya cairan hangat yang mengalir dari pelipis kirinya. Kaizo terus memeluk Pang erat tanpa berani bergerak dari tempatnya, takut akan ada serangan lain yang datang.

Kaizo mendengar langkah-langkah kaki bergegas yang mendekat. Ia melihat siluet samar kedua orangtuanya melalui pandangannya yang mulai memburam.

"Kaizo, cepat lari! Bawa Fang bersamamu, cepat!"

"Lari ... ke mana?" gumam Kaizo tak jelas. Kepalanya berputar hebat dan ia harus berjuang agar tetap sadar.

"Pergilah sejauh mungkin dari sini."

Sebuah remot pengendali kecil diletakkan di tangannya yang berlumuran cairan merah pekat.

"Ini hadiah ulang tahunmu, Kaizo. Pesawat angkasa milikmu sendiri, seperti yang selalu kau inginkan."

Kaizo tertegun. Ulang tahunnya masih beberapa hari lagi, kenapa orangtuanya memebrikannya sekarang? Tapi ... ia akhirnya mendapat pesawat angkasanya sendiri!

"Pergilah, bawa Fang bersamamu. Cari tempat berlindung sebisa mungkin."

"Tapi ..." Kaizo masih tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Ada apa? Kenapa ia harus lari? Dan kenapa hanya ia dan Pang? Bagaimana dengan kedua orangtuanya?

"Tak ada waktu lagi, Kaizo. Kalian harus segera pergi." Ibu Kaizo mencium keningnya sekilas, kemudian mengecup si kecil Fang yang masih menangis dalam dekapan sang kakak. "Berjanjilah kau akan melindungi adikmu, Kaizo ..."

Kaizo mengangguk. Meski ia tak mengerti sama sekali situasinya saat ini, namun Kaizo bersumpah akan menepati janjinya itu. Kaizo membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, namun saat itu ledakan keras lain terdengar.

"KAIZO, LARI!"

Kaizo bangkit dengan terhuyung-huyung. Ia berlari secepat mungkin tanpa tahu arah yang ditujunya. Pang menjerit-jerit dalam gendongannya, tangan kecilnya berusaha menggapai kedua orangtua mereka yang tertinggal di belakang. Kaizo menoleh dan melihat sosok ayah dan ibunya di balik debu dan kilatan cahaya.

Dan itu adalah terakhir kalinya ia melihat mereka.

.

.

.

" **For What It's Worth"**

A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by Fanlady

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Monsta

Warnings : semi-canon, set sebelum Fang ditugaskan ke bumi, OOC, minim dialog, miss typo

Untuk **#Siblingisasi**

.

.

.

"Bangun, Pang!"

Fang mengerang. Sisi kiri tubuhnya yang baru saja terkena serangan sang kakak terasa ngilu, belum lagi anggota tubuh lainnya yang juga sudah memar-memar.

"Ka-kapten, aku—aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi," kata Fang terengah. Ia mencoba bangkit, namun kaki-kakinya yang bergetar gagal menopang tubuhnya dan membuatnya kembali ambruk ke lantai.

"Kita baru berlatih sebentar, Pang. Cepat bangun, kita lanjutkan latihannya," kata Kaizo dingin.

"Ta-tapi, Kapten, kita sudah berlatih lebih dari tiga jam!" Fang berusaha protes. Ia bukannya sedang bersikap manja, namun tubuhnya benar-benar sudah hampir mencapai batas. Jika ia memaksakan diri lebih dari ini, Fang yakin ia pasti akan pingsan.

"Jangan manja, Pang! Bangun dan hadapi aku!" Kaizo menghunuskan pedang tenaganya. Sorot matanya yang dingin menatap sosok adiknya yang babak belur tanpa belas kasihan.

Fang menggigit bibirnya. Ia tidak boleh menangis. Kapten pasti akan menghukumnya jika ia sampai menunjukkan sikap lemah seperti itu. Susah payah, dengan tubuh nyeri dan ngilu di sana-sini, Fang akhirnya bangkit. Ia mengaktifkan kembali kuasa dari kacamatanya dan memasang kuda-kuda.

Kaizo bergerak cepat, nyaris tak terlihat. Ie menebaskan pedangnya ke arah Fang, yang berhasil menghindar di detik-detik terakhir. Fang berguling menyamping dan langsung bangkit kembali. Napasnya tersengal semnatara otaknya berputar cepat memikirkan cara untuk mengalahkan Kaizo. Hanya dengan begitulah ia akan bisa menghentikan sesi latihan neraka ini.

Serangan Kaizo berikutnya nyaris tak sempat dielakkan Fang. Ia bisa merasakan tekanan tenaga dari pedang yang nyaris menyerempet tubuhnya, dan sebelum ia sempat memikirkan cara untuk menyerang, tubuhnya terhempas keras oleh dorongan kuat dari kekuatan manipulasi energi sang kapten.

"Bangun, Pang," perintah Kaizo dingin.

Fang terbatuk-batuk. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar hebat, tak mampu digerakkan lagi. Ia meringkuk memeluk dirinya dan menangis terisak.

"A-abang ... Pang sudah tidak sanggup lagi..."

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku abang saat kita sedang menjalankan misi, Pang. Panggil aku, kapten!" Kaizo melangkah menghampiri Fang dan menariknya bangun dengan kasar. "Bangun! Kau tidak boleh bersikap lemah seperti ini! Kau harus menjadi kuat dan pemberani, Pang!"

"Ka-kapten, sakit ..." Fang terisak menahan sakit akibat cengkeraman tangan Kaizo di lengannya.

Kaizo terlihat hendak membentaknya lagi, namun saat itu Lahap muncul dan menengahi mereka.

"Kapten, sudahlah. Pang sudah berlatih keras hari ini. Biarkan dia beristirahat," ujar Lahap, tak tega terus menyaksikan dari jauh. Ia langsung mengkerut begitu sang kapten memandangnya dingin.

Kaizo melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dari Fang. Ia kemudian melangkah mundur, dan untuk sekilas, Lahap melihat sorot berbeda di mata kaptennya yang terkenal tak kenal ampun itu. Tapi hal itu hanya berlangsung sekejap, hingga ia tak yakin apa itu benar-benar terjadi atau ia hanya membayangkannya saja.

"Kalau begitu latihan kita hari ini selesai," ucap Kaizo akhirnya.

Ia kemudian berbalik, dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi melangkah pergi meninggalkan arena latihan itu.

.

.

.

Kaizo kadang bertanya-tanya apa ia bersikap terlalu keras pada Pang. Adiknya itu tak lebih dari seorang anak-anak. Umurnya bahkan belum mencapai sepuluh tahun. Tapi Kaizo sudah memberinya latihan keras setiap hari tanpa belas kasihan. Tak peduli walau Pang memohon, menangis, Kaizo tetap melatihnya dengan keras, memaksanya hingga tubuh kecilnya mencapai batas. Bukan sekali-dua kali Pang pingsan di tengah latihan karena kehabisan tenaga. Dan memar-memar di tubuhnya jelas tak bisa dihitung lagi.

Tapi Kaizo bukannya melakukan semua itu tanpa alasan. Ia hanya ingin menempa Pang, melatihnya agar menjadi prajurit hebat yang tak kenal takut. Semua agar Pang menjadi kuat dan bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Karena Kaizo tak tahu apa ia bisa terus selamanya berada di samping Pang dan melindunginya.

Kaizo tak akan pernah melupkan janjinya pada orangtuanya. Ia bersumpah akan melindungi adiknya, walau harus dengan cara apa pun, meski dengan cara yang tidak menyenangkan dan terkesan brutal sekali pun. Semuanya ia lakukan hanya untuk melindungi Pang.

 _Karena Kaizo tak ingin kehilangan Pang._

.

.

.

Siapa pun yang melihat Kaizo dan Fang, tidak akan menyangka keduanya adalah kakak-beradik jika dilihat dari sikap mereka yang saling menjaga jarak. Terlebih sikap Kaizo yang selalu keras pada Fang, membuat siapapun berpikir bahwa mereka sama sekali tak memiliki hubungan apa pun selain sebagai kapten dan anak buahnya. Terlepas dari wajah mereka yang nyaris serupa, keduanya seolah tak memiliki ikatan apa pun seperti kakak-adik pada umumnya.

Fang tidak ingat sejak kapan ia mulai menjaga jarak dari kakaknya. Ia hanya memiliki ingatan samar tentang masa-masa kecilnya bersama Kaizo. Fang merindukan saat-saat Kaizo akan memeluknya selepas berlatih, kemudian menggendongnya dan mengajaknya bermain. Tapi itu masa lalu, tak akan pernah terulang lagi kecuali dalam memorinya.

Fang seringkali mendapat mimpi buruk saat malam hari, terutama setelah hari yang melelahkan karena latihan tanpa henti dari sang kapten. Mimpi-mimpi buruknya dipenuhi suara ledakan dan kilatan cahaya. Ia mendengar suara-suara yang menyuruh Kaizo untuk lari, namun Fang sama sekali tak bisa mengingat suara siapa yang didengarnya. Fang hanya tahu, ia benar-benar merindukan suara-suara itu.

Saat malam-malamnya dihantui mimpi buruk yang sama, Fang kerap kali terbangun dan tidak bisa tidur lagi. Ia lalu akan melangkah tanpa suara meninggalkan kamarnya, dan menyelinap masuk ke kamar sang kakak. Fang akan meringkuk di lantai di sebelah tempat tidur Kaizo, dan ia akan kembali terlelap karena tahu sang kakak ada bersamanya.

Dan saat Fang terbangun keesokan harinya, ia sudah terbaring di tempat tidur dengan selimut hangat yang menutupi tubuhnya, sementara Kaizo tak terlihat di mana pun.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya kita tak punya pilihan lain, Lahap."

Kaizo duduk di kursinya di ruang kendali dan menatap layar di hadapannya dengan muram. Gambar-gambar dan juga data yang telah dikumpulkannya selama berbulan-bulan dibacanya sekali lagi dengan lebih teliti.

"Anda yakin dengan keputusan ini, Kapten?" tanya Lahap hati-hati.

"Ya. Hanya ini pilihan yang kita punya saat ini," balas Kaizo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar.

"Kita bisa mengajaknya ikut serta bersama kita, kapten."

"Tidak, misi ini terlalu berbahaya. Aku tidak ingin Pang terluka."

Kaizo mengetikkan beberapa hal di layar di depannya, dan wajah Fang langsung muncul di sana.

"Pang, datanglah ke ruang kendali. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," kata Kaizo tenang.

"Baik, Kapten!" Fang membuat gerakan hormat sebelum wajahnya kembali menghilang dari layar.

Kaizo mengetuk-ngetukkan jari di pegangan kursinya. Ia kembali menatap layar, mencerna semua informasi dan menyimpannya rapat di kepalanya.

"Kapten, saya rasa meninggalkan Pang sendirian di sebuah planet asing benar-benar bukan keputusan yang tepat," kata Lahap, mencoba mengubah pikiran sang kapten.

"Jadi menurutmu lebih baik kita membawa Pang ikut serta dalam misi berbahaya ini?" Kaizo berujar dingin.

"Se-setidaknya kalau bersama kita dia bisa lebih terlindungi, Kapten. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika harus menjalankan misi seorang diri di planet asing."

"Aku sudah menyelidiki tentang planet ini sedetail mungkin, dan aku yakin tempat itu tidak berbahaya. Makhluk-makhluk yang hidup di sana —mereka menyebutnya manusia— nyaris menyerupai spesies kami, jadi Pang bisa dengan mudah berbaur di sana."

Lahap tak bisa berdebat lagi. Ia tahu, mengubah pikiran Kaizo hampir sama sulitnya dengan mencoba menghancurkan batu dengan tangan kosong. Tapi Lahap juga tahu, Kaizo tak pernah membuat keputusan sembarangan. Ia pasti sudah memikirkan semuanya matang-matang terlebih dahulu.

Pintu ruang kendali terbuka dan Fang melangkah masuk. Ekspresi wajahnya tenang saat ia menghampiri Kaizo yang duduk di kursi kaptennya.

"Kapten memanggil saya?"

"Ya, Pang."

Kaizo bangkit dari kursinya dan berbalik untuk menghadap Pang. Adik kecilnya itu sudah bertambah tinggi beberapa senti sejak terakhir kali Kaizo memperhatikannya secara lekat. Tak ada lagi ekspresi takut dan juga tangan yang gemetar saat berhadapan dengannya. Wajahnya kini terlihat serius dan penuh tekad. Pang kecil benar-benar sudah menjadi seorang prajurit sejati.

"Aku akan memberikanmu sebuah misi pribadi," ujar Kaizo tenang. "Kau harus menjalankan misi di sebuah planet bernama Bumi."

.

.

.

"Kita benar-benar akan meninggalkan Pang seorang diri di sini, Kapten?" Lahap memandang layar yang menampilkan posisi Fang di bawah sana.

"Ya, Lahap. Kita sudah membicarakan ini berulang kali. Jangan mencoba mendebatku lagi," ucap Kaizo dingin. Ia menyenderkan punggung di sandaran kursinya. "Jalankan saja pesawat angkasa ini. Kita juga punya misi yang harus diselesaikan."

Lahap mengangguk. Ia mengetikkan sederet perintah di keyboard dan pesawat mereka melesat membelah atmosfir bumi, kembali ke angkasa lepas.

Kaizo menopangkan tangan di dagu dan memandang titik kecil yang berkedip di sudut layar. Ia tahu keputusannya meninggalkan Pang di planet ini sudah benar. Jika ia dan Lahap tidak berhasil kembali dari misi mereka, maka Pang bisa memulai hidup barunya di sini. Mungkin akan sulit, tapi Kaizo tahu adik kecilnya itu bukan orang yang lemah. Pang pasti akan bisa bertahan. Kaizo melatihnya dengan keras setiap harinya untuk saat-saat seperti ini.

Dan tak peduli apa pun yang dipikirkan Pang tentangnya, bagi Kaizo, Pang akan selalu menjadi prioritas nomor satu dalam hidupnya. Ia akan melindungi Pang, menjauhkannya dari bahaya sebisa mungkin, meski harus dengan cara yang tidak menyenangkan sekali pun.

Karena Pang, adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilki Kaizo. Dan itu tidak akan berubah sampai kapan pun.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

A/N :

Udah lama pengen bikin tentang duo kakak-beradik ini. Aaahh aku cinta banget sama kisah mereka berdua, walau belum ada yang officialnya sih. Mudah-mudahan aja Monsta nampilin backstory Kaizo sama Pang nanti. Aku nggak sabar pengen tahu masa lalu mereka :"))

Makasih yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca! Sampai jumpa di kesempatan berikutnya~


End file.
